Jack's Wedding
by AFireInTheShadows
Summary: Some things are not meant to be, which David learns the hard way. David’s POV during Jack’s wedding to Sarah. Problem is David is still head over heels in love with Jack. Mod-day. Onesided Javid


AN:// Hello. This fic is supposed to sound kind of rushed, dazed and distant, to mirror David's devastation and heartbreak, I feel like I should explain that, cause I dont think it turned out as well as I planned. If you have any suggestions or constrictive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

DAVID'S POV

In about five minutes the man I loved was getting married to someone else...my sister. And they had asked and I had stupidly agreed to serve as the best man in what will undoubtedly be the most painful experience of my life.

Everyone around me was cheerful and excited. But all I wanted to do was curl up and cry. I felt like I was going to a funeral rather then a wedding.

How I had made it through the pre-wedding stuff, I could not tell you. The bachelor party, the planning, the shopping and everything else… left me with one conclusion, that I was in way over my head.

Sarah did not deserve Jack. Sarah didn't know what it meant to love Jack, not like I loved him. I sighed and wiped my sweat soaked hands on my suit.

"Do I look okay Davey?" whispered Jack, who stood nervously to my right.

My vocal cords clamped up at the sound of him saying my name. But I managed a feeble nod.

He grinned.

My heart screamed.

How did they expect me to be the best man, when all I really wanted to do was marry the groom myself?

We stood at the front of the church, waiting.

The music began.

The audience rose to their feet as Sarah began to slowly walk down the isle. Beside me I felt Jack stand straighter and grin wider. He was _happy_. Shouldn't that be enough for me?

The beginning of the ceremony passed in a blur. I focused solely on my breathing and not doing anything stupid. I did any and everything I could to keep my attention elsewhere.

I was pulled from my festering despair by the ministers' latest words.

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace…"_

The objection part. Oh how I wanted to say something. But I didn't.

At this part in my fantasy, Jack would have said 'Yes. I object! I'm sorry I can't marry you because I'm in love with David. Goodbye.' Then he would spin around push Sarah off the stage and demand the minister finish the ceremony with his proper soul-mate, Me. And we would live happily ever after.

But no, that did not happen. Jack's steadfast smile remained as he stared adoringly into Sarah's eyes and equally brilliant grin. I felt my stomach, if possible, drop further. I looked over the audience, hoping, but no one stirred.

They all thought that Jack and Sarah were a perfect couple. How can that be when it was I who deserved to be with Jack? How could all these people be so happy? Couldn't they see that my heart was breaking? I can't do this. I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS!

I opened my mouth…

But the minister had moved on. I'd missed my opportunity. I closed my mouth, my face flushing. I was breathing heavily. I looked again out towards the audience, hoping no one had seen my almost outburst. Race had, he was looking straight at me, his eyebrow raised, he knew.

"Rings?" Jack's voice brought me yet again from my thoughts of self pity and loathing.

Ohh. Ya…Rings. I nodded dumbly and reached into my pocket and pulled them out and handed them to the love of my life. He didn't notice how badly my hands were shaking as he snatched the box from me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched the man I had loved for over 10 years place the symbol of his undying love onto the hand of someone else.

"…_you may kiss the bride."_

He leaned down and she tipped her face up and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't bear to watch it so I dug my nails into my palms instead. The pain made me wince, but anything was better then what that kiss was doing to my heart.

How long had I wanted to feel his lips on mine?

My eyes were brimming with tears. At least people though I was crying because I was happy. They didn't know how badly I wanted to die right now.

Jack and Sarah pulled apart. I opened my eyes and looked at the blurred scene.

The clapping rose to an unearthly crescendo as bride and groom turned around both grinning like idiots and began walking back down the isle. Women dabbed their eyes and everyone wore matching smiles. How could they be happy? Jack just married the wrong person! He was supposed to marry me.

It was my turn to follow. Linking arms with a bridesmaid I walked down the isle wishing with all of my mind, body and soul that it was Jack on my arm. That it was Jack and I going to Hawaii for a beautiful honeymoon. That it was Jack and I…

The wedding precession was outside now. We all stood at the curb and watched as the happy couple got into the limo and drove away. Everyone waving them goodbye except me.

The wedding was over. The chance of Jack declaring his undying love for me was gone. Jack was not gay. Jack was not in love with me. And all the years spent wishing it were true, were wasted.

I was alone.

* * *

End 

Poor Davey

Please review suggestions, likes, dislikes


End file.
